Happy RJ
by AP3
Summary: What if Juliet never went to that party and they didn't fall in love THEN? What if they were actually fighting, what if they became exiled TOGETHER? What if... you read the rest to find out
1. Chapter 1

Happy RJ

A Fan fiction By Annje Jones

Chapter One:

"Please Cordelia, I feel ill." Juliet pulled on her blankets up to her face to block the fire light. Cordelia's hands rested on her waist

"Don't be like this Juliet, as the daughter of Capulet it is traditional for you to attend your own father's party!" She reached over and forced the blankets off.

"Please show mercy." Juliet coughed

"Oh Juliet

"I don't like it Benvollo, this plan is just foolish."

"But Rosalie will be there." Benvollo nudged Romeo in the shoulder.

"But Capulet's party? That's like walking into the dragon's mouth!"

"It'll be your last chance to change her mind." Benvollo's words begin to make sense in Romeo's mind. It was his last chance to convince Rosalie not to join the nunnery. He loved her so much and even wanted to marry her, and if Rosalie refused him yet again, than being in the dragon's mouth was probably the best.

"What happened to Juliet?" Tybalt asked Cordelia as she walked out of Juliet's bedroom.

"She can't make it tonight, she's sick." Cordelia sighed, "Of course she wouldn't be so unhealthy if you didn't push her."

"I'm not the one who seeks more skills." Tybalt held up his hands in defense.

"If it weren't for you, Juliet wouldn't be like a man." Cordelia pushed past Tybalt. She was the only woman that scared Tybalt to death.

"Are you ready, Mercutio?"

"Ready Benvollo."

"Romeo?"

"Defiantly." Romeo pulled on his cloak and his sapphire mask. They all walked in with a group of unfamiliar people and into the house of Capulet. Like any noble house, the house was large and grand. There was a band playing a sweet melody, clumps of people in all sorts of costumes and beautiful masks. The refreshment tables were adorned with roast pig and turkey. It was a grand party. Benvollo and Mercutio jumped around and danced, Romeo searched for Rosalie. There she was in the corner of a table, adorned in green finery and her long brown hair falling in large curls. Romeo couldn't help but sigh at her, he gained his composer and walked up to her.

"It's a shame our daughter couldn't make it tonight, right dearest?" Lady Capulet leaned on her husband.

"Yes indeed, and since she couldn't, we should celebrate even more for her sake!" Everybody cheered and Lord Capulet gulped down his wine. Tybalt looked down from the upper level at the party guest.

"Wouldn't you like to join them My Lord." a girl hugged Tybalt from behind. "Or are you worried about Juliet?"

"I've never enjoyed things like this." He drank some wine but kept his eyes on the crowds. As he searched, he noticed something. A man with a dark blue cloak talking to a woman, no doubt, it was Romeo. "Why that." Tybalt hissed.

"My Lord?" The girl asked clueless.

"I must take my leave." He stormed down the stairs, his sword ready for action.

"What are you doing here, Romeo? It's dangerous for you to be in the Capulet's house!" Rosalie looked around, trying to hide Romeo in the decorated curtains beside them.

"But I had to talk to you!" Romeo whispered.

"Then talk!" Rosalie hissed, she stepped behind the curtains as well.

"Rosalie, why? I love you, how could you go to a nunnery?"

"You know not of what you speak."

"Why would you doubt my love?"

"Because it isn't real! Romeo, I have known you for a long time but never have I seen as a lover. And I know for sure that you don't see me that way."

"Rosalie, I see you in all my dreams, please!" Romeo reached for Rosalie's hands but she pulled them away.

"Does it really seem that way to you? Do you really truly love me? Enough to die for me?" A tough question, Romeo had to think about it. If it called for it, would he sacrifice his life for her?

"Well, I came here, didn't I?" Romeo asked.

"That's just it, I don't think it's enough for me. You may be a Lord, but I don't want to be in your life, not like this." Rosalie's hand pressed against Romeo's cheek, "Romeo, you need to think before you act, or you might stumble. God bye." She slid out of the curtain and disappeared in the crowd.

"Lord, I have spotted something." Tybalt tugged on Lord Capulet's shoulder.

"Oh! Tybalt! My fair nephew! What news do you have for me." He chuckled and threw his arm around Tybalt.

"I pray thee, may we speak in private?" Tybalt's pursed his lips, it was easy to tell when he was mad.

"Right." Lord Capulet pulled him aside from the group and on the staircase, "Tell me Tybalt, why the sour look?"

"Monatgue's son."

"What has Montague done?"

"Romeo and his posy have broken into your party, Lord. Should I dispose of them?" Tybalt didn't wait for an answer, he pulled out his sword and headed for merry Benvollo and Mercutio. But Capulet's large arms stopped him.

"Hate not their company, they are doing no harm."

"But Lord-"

"There will be nothing interrupting my party, is that clear?" He whispered in Tybalt's ear.

"Yes Lord." Tybalt grinned his teeth at the sight of Benvollo and Mercutio dancing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Lord Mercutio!" A young boy ran up to Mercutio and Benvollo.

"How now young one? Why in such a rush?" Mercutio patted the boy's shoulder.

"A message." The young lad stopped a moment to catch his breathe.

"Come now, sit down." Benvollo helped the boy sit down next to the fountain, Mercutio gave him some water from the well.

"It's Lord Tybalt, he seeks Romeo." The fellow gulped the water all at once.

"Tybalt Capulet? What business does he have with our Romeo?" Mercutio asked.

"Well-"

"Benvollo! Mercutio! I have terrible news!" Romeo walked up to the group.

"So do we."

"Huh?" Romeo asked, glancing at the boy and then at his friends.

"Tybalt wants to duel you." Mercutio hissed.

"What news do you have?" Benvollo turned to Romeo.

"Rosalie is officially a nun." Romeo sighed, he sat next to the boy.

"Never mind that Lord, you must watch out for Lord Tybalt, he is mighty mad."

"Could you tell him I don't feel like fencing?" Romeo asked the lad, he gave him a few silver pieces and sent him off his way.

"What is Tybalt so mad about anyway?" Romeo rose to his feet.

"What indeed. He must have caught us last night." Benvollo guessed.

"Then why terry, scared?" Mercutio smiled.

"Does it matter why? Tybalt is known for being a hothead, Romeo you have to be careful." Benvollo, "Besides, it's not like they can duel, the Prince said he would banish the next time there was a fight."

"Like Tybalt would shy away with a warning, right Romeo? Romeo?" Mercutio tried to catch Romeo's attention but Romeo was long since gone by then, at the moment, the only thoughts in his head were nothing but misery.

"I'll die alone, my dear friends." Romeo sighed, he swished his hand in the water fountain.

"MONTAGUE!" A shout scared all of them but Romeo. Tybalt and a group of other men walked up to the three. All of the sudden, some of Montague's men appeared as well to back up Romeo.

"Why do you reject my request?" Tybalt roared.

"Tybalt, please, I don't feel like dealing with you right now." Romeo sighed. Tybalt turned red.

"What! Don't feel like being punished!"

"If it's a fight you want, then I'll give it to you." Mercutio puffed up his chest.

"This is no concern of yours, my business lies with Romeo!" Tybalt reached for his sword.

"I will not battle with you Tybalt, I see no point in wasting my time on you." Romeo starred Tybalt down, then he turned his back on Tybalt, ready to leave for home.

"I see! You know you can't win, after all you wasted all your time on romantics other than the ways of real men!"

"That's it!" Mercutio reached for his sword, so did Tybalt. But another hand rested upon Tybalt's weapon.

"What? I thought you were ill?" Tybalt asked in shock. Juliet shook her head.

"What are you doing Tybalt?" She asked. The men on Mercutio's side were shocked in silence, there stood in front of them, a woman with short hair and pants. A sword rested on her hip.

"But they broke into Lord Capulet's home!"

"I see. But Tybalt, you are red with angry. I fear that if you fence here it will turn into a bloody mess." Juliet seemed so calm, as if holding Tybalt back was so easy.

"Then what do you suggest Milady?" Tybalt hissed. Juliet sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped, I will fight in your stead." She let go of Tybalt's weapon and pulled out her own.

"But I refuse to cross swords with a woman." Mercutio stepped back.

"Is this the one you quarrel with?"

"No."

"Then I won't duel you but the one who offends Tybalt." Juliet's words were a shock to all. All except Tybalt, after all, he was the one who taught her how to use a sword.

Romeo's back was still to Juliet and Tybalt. He silently listened to the conversation in awe. It made him curios, although Romeo never thought he could ever be curios again. And he found himself wanting to see what it was like, fighting a woman.

"Can't be helped then." Romeo pushed past Benvollo and Mercutio, he held his blade up, then finally held his eyes up too. In that second, Romeo couldn't remember Rosalie's name. He couldn't remember half the girls he ever courted. In fact, he couldn't remember ever falling in love with anyone but Juliet's deep blue eyes. Juliet couldn't help but stare back. They both spent time just looking at each other. Romeo memorized Juliet's face and Juliet felt an urge to touch Romeo's silky black hair.

"Romeo?" Mercutio nugged Romeo. "What's gotten into you?"

"Huh?" Romeo couldn't take his eyes off of Juliet. They were completely memorized by each other. Juliet felt something thumping hard within her chest. Was this love? Tybalt took out his sword and clanked it with Juliet's and Romeo's weapons. The sound sent them back down to Earth, then they realized. This wasn't a love match, this was battle, they were supposed to fight each other. Juliet shook off the light headed feeling and Romeo took a deep breathe. They took their stances, ready for action. Tybalt raised his eyebrows, Juliet's sudden frown unsettled him a bit. She seemed distracted.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Ye-yeah." Romeo shuddered a bit, Benvollo held his breathe.

"GO!" Tybalt stepped back and the whole group followed.

"So tell me, what is a Lady like you doing with a sharp object?" Romeo smiled, it made Juliet's heart melt. But her act was up and Juliet swinged her sword at his face.

"Be serious."

"We're only fencing." Romeo's sword pushed against Juliet's blade, she went back. In order to gain her balance, a few Capulets helped her up. "Something wrong?" Romeo felt playful, his head was in the clouds. Juliet giggled a little, it made Romeo's heart skip a beat.

"That's right, I must have forgotten party crasher." Juliet swinged again and Romeo blocked it.

"Yes well, I just couldn't resist the music. It just spoke to me, you know?" The more they fought, the more everybody around them thought it was too playful, even for fencing. Tybalt bit his lip, he wondered if Juliet was even trying to win. Mercutio and Benvollo wondered the same thing. Juliet lost concentration and began to fall backwards into the fountain. Romeo caught her in time and brought her back to her feet. Their hands clenched together. Their smiles were extra wide.

"Careful Milady, it's a cold trip." Romeo teased.

"Oh I know." Juliet pushed against Romeo and held up her sword again. Romeo looked down at his hands, Juliet had seized it from him. All the Capulet's laughed.

"Very funny, now let us have our shield back."

"But it's a sword."

"Well I use it to protect myself from your reckless swings."

"Reckless?"

"Yes reckless, are you even trying?" Romeo raised an eyebrow. Juliet felt a bit annoyed. She threw his sword at Romeo. He caught it just in time to defend himself from an attack of Juliet's.

"Serious enough?" She asked, their swords scratched against each other. From then, their battle became more real. Each side cheered for their champions, Tybalt just kept biting his lip, and Benvollo and Mercutio just wondered what in the world was happening to Romeo. Romeo felt happy inside, and as they fought, Juliet felt alive. She just recently recovered from a fever and she long awaited for a real battle. The swings became more ferocious and every cheer became louder. Some where in the battle, the swords slipped and blood fell onto the cobble stones. It was the strangest moment, Juliet's blade met Mercutio's flesh, and Romeo's weapon did the same to Tybalt. The group fell silent, the swords backed away from the bodies. Juliet and Romeo stared wide eyed at the limp bodies, then they looked at each other with new eyes.

"What in the world is going on here!" Both Lord Capulet and Lord Montague appeared on the scene. Juliet's mother, Lady Capulet ran up to embrace her.

"Juliet! What did you leave your chambers for?" She asked crying. Romeo's mother did the same thing. But both of them just starred at each other.

"You're a Capulet?" Romeo asked. Juliet thought the same thing about him.

"What have you done?" Lord Capulet knelt beside Tybalt, who was holding his wound, Benvollo tried to aid Mercutio in standing.

"It's nothing but a scratch my Lord." Tybalt whispered in pain.

"This your fault!" Lord Capulet turned to Romeo.

"Capulet! It was Tybalt's own fault for letting a woman it fight! Besides that, look what she did to Mercuito!" Lord Montague stood in Capulet's way. The two began to argue again. Then the two groups started to argue, Juliet started to cry.

"SILENCE!" The group fell into a still quite. The Prince and his embassy came into the middle, he looked at the scene, spotting the bloody blades and the wounded men. He turned to the young man from before. "You, tell me what happened here."

"This Montague stabbed my kinsman! I demand retribution!" Lord Capulet cried.

"Well Lord Capulet's daughter hurt my son's dear friend Mercutio, I demand a punishment!" Both of the mothers pleaded with the Prince to spare their child's lives. Romeo felt numb inside, he could stop glancing between Juliet, Mercutio, and Tybalt. Juliet felt ill again, starring into the blood stained sword in her hand. The Prince motioned for silence.

"You were all warned, if there was another dispute then the guilty party would be banished." The Prince glanced at Romeo and Juliet, he sighed. "It seems that the guilty party is the airs to both houses, quite a shame."

"No! You can't banish my little girl with this murder!" Lady Capulet cried.

"It was an accident!" Juliet defended. Everybody turned to her, all surprised.

"Yes, that's all it was!" Romeo added.

"Well I'm afraid that that's not how your parents feel. I put out a law, you both knew it, you broke it, so now you must pay the price. Giovanni!"

"Yes My Prince?"

"Set arrangements for these two to leave for Mantua, the sooner the better.'

"Yes My Prince."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"I just can't stand the thought of you being alone." Lady Capulet paced back and forth in Juliet's room.

"I won't be alone." Juliet muttered.

"That's what worries, you'll be left alone with _him_." Lady Capulet clenched her handkerchief close to her chest.

"News just came back from the physician, Tybalt is going to be just fine." Cordelia reassured Lady Capulet. She neatly folded a article of clothing and placed it inside one of Juliet's bags.

"But think about what could have happened! Or what can happen!" Lady Capulet sniffled. "Thank goodness no real harm came to him, but that doesn't change the fact that that son of a devil hurt him!" She sat down next to Cordelia and the bags. Juliet continued to star out the glass of her french doors.

"You're right, he hurt Tybalt. I'll never forgive him for that, but I don't think he'll hurt me."

"Juliet?" Cordelia whispered, she didn't know what she could gather from Juliet's expression.

"Well, you can never trust a Montague. They are a lot more than they seem Juliet."

The next morning was the darkest of Verona's time. One carriage waited at the front gate of the town, ready to carry the violent airs of the two noble houses to exile. Both mothers wept, both fathers looked at each other in hate.

"What are you going to do Romeo?" Benvolio asked in concern.

"We already discussed this, Benvolio, there's no way out." Romeo glanced over at the Capulet's side, Juliet was saying her good byes to her parents.

"I just wish-" Benvolio bit his lip, stopping himself from finishing his sentence

"Me too, me too." Romeo hugged Benvolio, "Good bye, my cousin. Watch over Mercutio for me."

"Of course." Benvolio forced a smile, but inside he was crying. He was going to miss his friend. Next came Romeo's mother, she clenched to his shirt. Lord Montague had to pull her off him.

"Be at peace mother, I'll return someday." Romeo smiled at her.

"Good bye Juliet." Cordelia found herself on the verge of tears, "Don't forget what I taught you about mixing your colored clothes with your whites."

"Cordelia." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"What, it's important." Cordelia started crying. Juliet hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you Cordelia."

"Me too."

"Ready?" Giovanni touched Juliet's shoulder. Juliet nodded in response. She glanced at her parents, they stared back. It was a long good bye, it took forever to leave. But it was inevitable, because Romeo and Juliet ended up alone in that carriage. Just them and the coach men. An large silence fell upon the two. Romeo starred out the window, watching the scenery change from the city into valleys and forest. Juliet silently cried to herself. The two didn't speak to each other at all. But Romeo's hand reached for Juliet's. When it touched Juliet's, she quickly looked at him. Romeo was still staring out the window, but his hand was tickling her palm.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Then stop."

"Stop what?" He finally looked at her, then down at his hands. "Oh, sorry." He retracted his hand.

"You do realize that we are enemies, right?"

"And you hurt my friend."

"You hurt my cousin." The silence returned. Night fell by the time they reached their destination. The Prince had already prepared a cottage on the outskirts of Matua itself. They were to live together there.

"We're here." The coach man opened the door for Romeo and Juliet.

"Thank you." Romeo shook his hand and the coach men drove off.

"Come on." Romeo picked up as much bags as he could, Juliet picked up a few as well. Romeo examined the outside before entering. It was a small cottage, it seemed to only hold three rooms. Dead flowers laid on the stony path. Thick heavy grass that went up to his knees covered the whole ground. The cottage seemed new, it was unmatched with it's aged surroundings. When Romeo opened the small door, he felt the warmth from a large fire place. Somebody had arrived before them and prepared a fire. The same person had left a package on a table with two chairs. As Romeo had predicated, there was a hall way with two rooms on the right.

"So this is our home now." Juliet said with a cold tone. She pushed past him and went down the stone hall. When she returned, she seemed extremely pale.

"There's only one bed." The words barely left her mouth, Romeo dropped the bags, thoughts running wild in his head.

"Um, uh, how, do, how do you, you know." Romeo couldn't find the words, he was too distracted by Juliet's red cheeks.

"Well, of course we aren't going to share it!" She shouted out of the blue, "I mean, we could flip for the bed."

"I'm not going to cheat a lady out of a good night's rest."

"Even if she's the kind that wears pants and carries a sword?"

"Capulet, a Lady is a Lady, even if she acted like a donkey." Romeo laughed.

"Fine, then you get the cold hard floor, if that's what you prefer?" Juliet suggested.

"Yes, in fact I insist." Romeo brushed past Juliet gently into the room. Juliet was right, there was one large simple bed in one corner, the moon light fell on it's white clean sheets. The floor consisted of hard stones.

"Are you hungry?" Juliet walked in the room behind Romeo.

"Huh?"

"The package on the table, it was filled of food."

"How much.'

"Enough for a fat king." Juliet walked out of the room. It was obvious to Romeo that what ever magic took place in their first meeting was gone the moment his sword slipped in Tybalt. Even if Juliet's mother was overreacting, Juliet took her words to heart. She was as cold as her warm heart could stand to be toward the handsome man she had to share this house with. For the rest of the night she didn't dare say a word or even glance into his dangerous sapphire eyes. Juliet thought she would have great difficulty sleeping in the same room as Romeo. And she did, the second he fell asleep, Juliet couldn't help but star at his sleeping face. It kept her up almost all night until she finally dosed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Why aren't you two just the cutest couple I ever saw." An older woman commented, Juliet stepped even further from Romeo's side. He sighed.

"Give me the basket Juliet."

"Don't call me Juliet."

"We've been living under the same roof for a week now, even that woman thought we were a couple. Just give me the basket."

"I can carry my own groceries, thank you very much." Juliet puffed up her chest and pranced away from the shop.

"You'll have to forgive my wife, she's very unsociable." Romeo whispered to the lady, she nodded her head agreeing.

"I AM NOT YOUR WIFE!" Juliet yelled back at him. A basket full of tomatoes landed on Romeo's head. A few customers screamed.

"You become lovelier and lovelier by the day." Romeo smiled wide, picking up some red tomatoes.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Juliet pulled off her cloak and threw it on one of the two chairs.

"I wish you wouldn't throw things at me but we don't always get what we want, do we?" Romeo followed Juliet's action unconsciously.

"Well when you tell people lies like that, I can't help but overreact! Why do you say such things anyway?" Juliet threw more logs into the fire place, she pulled out the food they had bought that day.

"Does it not seem scandals of two single people to live alone in the wilderness?" Romeo put the baskets away in a cupboard he made two days ago. Living on their own had made the two sturdy, they adapted to living much simpler. They also developed a strange relationship.

"We're not alone, Cordelia comes for visits."

"Yeah, to check up on us." Romeo grumbled. Lady Capulet's worries had been torture enough to persuade the Prince to allow Cordelia to visit them. More or less to make sure that Romeo doesn't do anything to Juliet.

"Never mind that, there's no point in telling things like that if it isn't true, it's not like we are in lo-" Juliet couldn't say it, she had gone into the danger zone by glancing at Romeo's pouting face. He was so ridiculously beautiful.

"In what?"

"Nothing." Juliet sat down, Romeo sighed and fell into his seat.

"Can I have the bed tonight?"

"What?" Juliet's head jolted up.

"My back, I can't harvest any of the crops if my back keeps aching like this."

"I work on the plants too you know."

"Then we can always share the bed." Romeo smiled, Juliet was the one to sigh this time. She stared at Romeo for a while. He wasn't lying about his back, she knew that for sure. The floor was extremely hard. But there was no way they could share the bed, but it was either her bed or the crops. If Romeo couldn't help grow them then they wouldn't have enough money for food to last through winter.

"I have an idea." Juliet stood up, she walked over behind Romeo.

"What are you doing?"

"An old remedy that Cordelia used to teach me, come on." Juliet took Romeo's hand and she pulled him into the bedroom, "Now sit down." She forced him onto the bed.

"Juliet, what are you doing?" Romeo's head began to fill of dangerous thoughts, although he knew none would actually happen, he felt himself feeling uneasy. "Juliet? Seriously, what are you going to do-" Juliet's hands grabbed his shoulders, her fingers moved in circling motions. Then they moved down toward the middle of his back. Juliet's hands slid across the fabric of his shirt, pressing in certain places and digging into pressure points. Romeo had never been so happy in his entire life. He let his head drop a little, letting Juliet pull or push on his upper torso. His back mentally thanked Juliet for the treatment. Juliet's entire body moved with her hands, putting all of her strength in some areas.

"Deep breaths Romeo."

"Mm." Romeo hummed in pleasure. He felt Juliet's hands work their way up to his neck. His back felt completely numb. Juliet's warm breath floated on Romeo's bare neck. His shirt was almost completely off, Juliet's hands kept creeping inside the shirt to create a nicer effect. That was when Romeo actually started to panic. Juliet's face was extremely close to his neck, it was as if she wasn't messaging him anymore. She was groping him!

"Ju- Juliet." Romeo could only manage a whisper. Juliet's hand fell on his chest, they slid slowly down to his stomach. Juliet's head was completely clouded, no thoughts reached her mind. Her hands slowly began to slid down further. "JULIET!" Romeo jumped up and away to the opposite side of the room. "NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He stared at her with wide eyes. Juliet blushed scarlet when she realized what she had done.

"I am so sorry!" She jumped up from the bed.

"What was that?" Romeo asked.

"I. Um, well, I, uh. Ithinkineedsomefreshair." She rushed out the room and out of the cottage into the cold night. She let out a breath and fell to her knees, Juliet stared at her hands, just imagining where they were headed. "What's wrong with me?" She whispered.

"Juliet? Are you out here?"Romeo's voice startled Juliet. "Are you alright?" He knelt down next to her.

"What happened to your shirt?" Juliet instinctively replied, she stared down at his shirt. The ropes in the front were almost falling out of their holes. His shirt was all wrinkly, even the bottom had been pulled out of their tucked place.

"What happened? You happened! What was that in there?"

"A massage?" Juliet tried to smile.

"Well that was some remedy, you do know that you were headed-"

"Can you please just forget about that?" Juliet pleaded, she didn't want to think about where her wicked hands were headed. Shew didn't want to think what might have happened if Romeo didn't stop it from happening.

"I don't know about that, it felt nice. You know, at the beginning."

"Well it's not happening again." A night breezed whooshed past them, Juliet had to shiver a little.

"Come on, lets get inside." Romeo's hand rubbed Juliet's arm in an attempt to keep her warm.

"Right." Juliet could feel it. Romeo's hand left a warm sensation on her arm, and holding his big hand in her small palm made her heart leap. Without thinking, her face buried itself into his arm. "Sorry." She muttered into him. Romeo just chuckled.

"Personally, you can repeat that treatment when ever you like." The next moring was like any other Wensday. Juliet woke up early to clean the cottage, although there wasn't much to clean. Romeo checked on the crops early and took care of them with special attention. His back still felt amazing from the night before. Then they tidied things up, to get ready for Cordelia's arrival.

"Juliet!" Cordelia squeeled upon seeing Juliet, they hugged and then Cordelia kissed Romeo on the cheek.

"So I noticed that you were growing out of those old shirts so I made some new ones!"

"Oh, you didn't have to do that! Cordelia, you're our guest, you no longer have to take care of me."

"Come now, Juliet, the reason I come here is to check on you." Cordelia nodded at Romeo when he handed her a glass of fresh water. "Although I have no idea what your mother is worried about, after all nothing ever happens to you two." She rested back in her seat. Silence fell in the house. Cordelia looked from Romeo's flushed face to Juliet's, her eyebrows raised in a question.

"Right, nothing at all." Romeo wiped his hand on his shirt, "Well, I better go check on that um, rat problem." He stepped out of the house after bowing to the two ladies. The second the door closed, Cordelia snapped up right.

"What happened Juliet?" Her eyes were wide, it was hard to tell if it was excitement or worry.

"Nothing, Cordelia, like you said. Nothing happens around here."

"Come now, Juliet, don't lie to me. You're better beating a dead horse than lieing to me." Cordelia's words had to make Juliet giggle just a bit.

"Oh Cordelia, if only nothing happened."

"What did happen woman!"

"I gave him a massage."

"You didn't!" Cordelia's eyes grew even wider, "Juliet you should never do that!"

"But you always gave me one!"

"That's different! I only taught you that so you could _entertain_ your future husband."

"What?" Juliet stood up.

"Calm down, Juliet. Just listen." Cordelia's hands pulled Juliet back down in her seat.

"But, but."

"You have no idea how much men are subseptibale to things like that. I'm surprised nothing else happened."

"Romeo has many muscles." Juliet blurted, Cordelia's mouth droped open all the way.

"Juliet!"

"He got up before I touch anything else!"

"ANYTHING ELSE!" Cordelia shrieked, Romeo could hear it all the way from outside on the fields. "Juliet! You musn't! You may be banished but don't forget who you are. Romeo is a Monatgue and you are a Capulet, nothing is going to change that."

"I know, I know."

"Then please don't do anything like this again."

"What do you expect me to do? Cordelia, only a three days, only three days did I ignore him, I just can't help it! There's something about him that keeps pulling me closer." Juliet was up now, staring out into the field where Romeo was tending to some crops.

"Oh Juliet." Cordelia sighed.

"He's so annoying and impatent! He always says thing on impulse without thinking about how I would react. But then his smiles always makes my heart skip a beat, his voice sounds like sweet music and he's so strong and kind underneath. I just, I just couldn't stay away for long. Something inside of me wouldn't let me stay away from him."

"Sounds like love."

"It's not- well its just- not." Juliet grew frustrated with herself and pounded her fist against one of the stones. "Why is it so hard to say it?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Juliet?"

"Yes?"

"Use one word to describe me."

"Annoying?"

"Another word."

"Impulsive."

Romeo did have his head on the table, staring up at Juliet, but he changed his position. Romeo's back snapped straight and his head in. Romeo's posture seemed like he was intimating a chicken.

"I'm not impulsive."

"Okay, maybe not impulsive but impetuous. I don't know, you just say things without thinking."

"Does that bug you?" Romeo leaned in, a child absorbed in a fairytale. He wanted to pay close attention to anything that rolled out of Juliet's tongue, Romeo wanted to capture every word. Juliet fiddled with her yarn a little, she was making a scarf. Juliet had no idea how long she was going to be in Mantua with Romeo so Juliet wanted to be prepared for winter. But she knew that if she didn't give Romeo any attention, it would bug her to death.

"Sure I guess, no woman likes a man whose quick to act."

"Like Tybalt?"

"How now? Why such an example?"

"Trying to open old wounds?" Romeo took the other end of the scarf, he rubbed his fingers on the material. Romeo felt warm just touching it.

"Romeo?" Juliet set the thing down on the table, "Are you ill?" She leaned over the table and placed her hand on his forehead. Romeo jerked away.

"I feel fine. Why ask?" Romeo took Juliet's hand, it was still up in the air when he jerked away. It was soft and warm, yet he could see the calluses on it. They must have been from the planting and harvesting.

"It feels strange, the way you're talking right now." Juliet let her hand be lead by Romeo, when he pulled on it, her whole body followed. It moved all around the table and into his lap. Juliet's other hand went around to the back of Romeo's neck. Her fingers gently played with his hair.

"I think I am ill."

"What?" Juliet asked in alarm. Romeo took her hand and pressed it against his lips, he then placed it on his cheek.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I knew this girl, and I was in love with her. But I can't seem to remember her name. Every time I try to think of the one I love, it's a different name."

"And what is this name." Juliet felt a lump forming in her throat, her eyes felt watery. What was taking him so long? Why did Juliet not want to hear this?

"Yours."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

After two months, Romeo and Juliet established a nice relationship with several rules. Number one; they could sleep in the same room but not in the same bed. Number Two; Call each other by first name, don't even mention the other name. Number Three; Nor friends, Nor lovers, Nor foes, just to acquaintances living together. Under these rules, they lived a nice simple lives. With keeping the house sturdy, receiving visits from Cordelia, and dealing with each other in a mature way. Romeo hated it, Juliet hated it. It was boring, and pathetic.

As Christmas rolled in, Cordelia brought gifts for both Romeo and Juliet. She came less to check up on them but instead to just talk to them. Along with Juliet's present, Cordelia place a letter in her care.

"Your mother wishes you to open this on Christmas morning." Cordelia faked a smile. Juliet replied with a question on her face. "You'll know when you open it." When Cordelia left that night, Juliet stared at the envelope for a long time.

"What did your mother have to say?"

"I don't know, I'm not supposed to open it yet."

"Is she here to tell you what to do?" Romeo smiled wide and reached for the envelope, but Juliet caught it first.

"Just open the thing, Juliet, why are you actually waiting?"

"It feels like Pandora's Box. Cordelia tells us nothing about Verona so to not inflict pain on us, what if this is a detailed report of a bloody battle between our families? Or a lengthy explanation saying we will never return home."

"Do you wish to return home?" Romeo whispered. Juliet pondered his words. Did she truly wish to return? Was it better in Verona, with her family constantly slandering Monatgue's name? Or her e in Mantua, alone with Romeo. As Romeo waited for her answer, he thought about her answer. If she said Verona, Romeo didn't know what he would say back.

"There's a party this evening, in town."

"A party?"

"For Christmas Eve, we don't have to go, but the foods free. And it ti's the season." Romeo's hand stretched out to Juliet. She sighed and took it, Romeo's smile was arrestable.

"About you're question.'

"Yes?"

"I don't think I want to go back."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Never had they been in town for fun, and never had the town looked so happy. Every building, large and small, was adorned in green and red. Lights glistened in the snow, creating a feel of an icy heaven. Romeo was excited beyond belief. He jumped from one stall to the next, seeing everything like a child. Juliet followed behind, admiring the beauty of it all. The streets crowded with people and musicians. Not long after they entered, did Romeo's and Juliet's hands intertwine. One stall in particular caught Romeo's eye and he pulled Juliet up to it. Lines of necklaces and bracelets rested on the table. Strings of rings hanged from the posts. A young woman smile at Romeo and explained every item there was.

"Romeo? Is there a specific reason why we are here?"

"Patience Juliet, isn't that what you tell me all the time?" He ran his fingers through all the decorated chains. All of them were big and extravagant. If Romeo was think of buying one, Juliet had to think of something to talk him out of it. She hated them. "Do you have something, smaller?" He asked the woman. She opened her mouth, but thought twice about saying anything, she held up a finger and bent down out of sight. Both Juliet and Romeo bent over the table, to check if she was still there. The woman returned and smiled broadly, in her hands was a large bejeweled box. She opened it and let Romeo rummage through it. "Perfect." He whispered. "Juliet, close your eyes."

"Excuse me?"

"Just do it." Romeo put his hand over her eyes. A second later, something cold wrapped around Juliet's neck.

"Romeo?" She asked, a little startled. Romeo allowed her to open her eyes, Juliet's hand felt something around her collar bone and she looked down. A simple metal had been bent in a swirl, a small diamond in the middle, all held together by a chain. Juliet was speechless, she loved it. "Romeo, thank you."

"Merry Christmas Juliet." The rest of the night was only getting better. The more they roamed the streets, the closer their bodies became. Finally Romeo heard a fiddle playing in a pub. The two sneaked a peak to see a people dancing and laughing and drinking. Juliet was the one to pull Romeo inside now. They danced, danced, and danced. Finally the two felt so tired and they both fell into open seats.

"It's you two!" A familiar voice called to them. They both turned their heads to see the old woman from before.

"Why hello!"

"Hello, you two seem to be enjoying yourselves."

"Oh yes, quite so. How have you been?" Juliet asked.

"Just fine, just fine." The music stopped and the crowd on the dance floor crowded in a blob, one small child crawled to the middle of it and the blob separated to show a a young man blind folded, some people started to clap and a few spinned the man around.

"What are they doing?" Romeo asked. The old woman spinned.

"An ancient tradition, they place a blind fold on a young man and lead him to a young lassie. The legend says that the ancestors are guiding him to the one he will spend an eternity with."

"An eternity? Is that even possible?" Juliet asked in disbelief. As the clapping grew louder, the people pushed the lad closer to a woman. She began to blush, the people leading him pulled off his blind fold and he began to blush the moment he lied eyes on her.

"Nothing is impossible Juliet." Romeo smiled. Juliet watched closely. The man seemed hesitant but the crowd began to cheer.

"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!"

"This gathering knows no shame." Juliet laughed. Romeo chuckled too. When the shy fellow wouldn't do it, he was eventually pushed and the lips met. The two seemed extremely happy.

"Is that it?" Juliet asked, feeling disappointed.

"Oh no, there is more than one lad in here, right?' The old lady's words were true, because the crowd ambushed Romeo. They pulled him to his feet and into their blob. Juliet felt panicked, but Romeo's happy expression set her at ease. She wished it could be like this forever, she wished to see him happy forever. To see that smile forever.

"Where do you think they'll lead them?"

"Patience my dear."

The crowd clapped, Romeo went around and around. The people began to pull him left and right in a zig zag. Juliet found herself on the edge of her seat, watching intently. Finally Romeo came to a halt. The room became quite and the blind fold was removed from his eyes. Romeo gave a moment for his eyes to adjust. When he caught himself, he released what was in-front of him. It was Juliet.

"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" Romeo thought of maybe a quick peck. But this crowd seemed dangerous, so he reached in for a full on kiss. At first Juliet seemed stiff, but her lips quickly melted into his. It was a simple yet long kiss, filled of innocence and wonder. Roars of cheers erupted around them but Juliet and Romeo couldn't hear anything. They could only stare at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

A silence stilled the empty cottage, until the two singers bursted in. Then Romeo tripped and took Juliet with him. They two laughed hysterically then Romeo held his finger to his lips, as if the noise would wake somebody else in the house. Juliet only laughed more and she stood up, swaying from side to side. She helped Romeo up and the two began singing again, the bottle half full of rum swinging in Romeo's hand. They wobbled around and finally settled in front of the fire place, still blazing on.

"Juliet? You know what?"

"What my love?"

"You're a Capulet, and I just can't get you out of my head." Romeo laughed, Juliet did too. He handed her the bottle and Juliet took a large sip.

"Best. Holiday. EVER." She yelled, Romeo agreed. They sat in front of the fire staring into its orange waves. Romeo drank a bit from the bottle.

"Juliet?"

"What my love?"

"Wait, didn't you already say that?"

"I have no idea!" They laughed yet again in new chuckles. When they settled down, Juliet's head rested on Romeo's shoulder and Romeo's head rested on her head.

"What are we going to do?" He asked, completely lost.

"Drink, what else is there?" Juliet answered. She took the bottle from Romeo and drank some more.

"I mean after we drink, after we sleep tonight, after the head ache tomorrow. Then what?"

"Drink again?"

"Juliet." Romeo said her name in a tone that sounded like her mother.

"I don't know, I really don't." Juliet moved her head, their faces very close, "But your breath smells."

"So does yours." A few snickers from the two and then Romeo kissed Juliet, this kiss was filled of more passion but was very quick.

"I spent my life fighting and dreaming."

"Tell me more love."

"Tybalt taught me since a young age, I remember long hours in the blazing sun. But I felt happier out there then inside in a large skirt." Juliet sighed into Romeo's shoulder, breathing him in. "My mother used to say I would die in spinsterhood if I kept intimidating all the suitors."

"Oh really? I thought you where very alluring in leather pants." Romeo kissed the top of Juliet's head. She giggled.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Tell me more of that girl, the one you mentioned long ago."

"Oh, her. Wait, who are we talking about?" Romeo smiled, Juliet shock her head and took another drink. "If you must know, I grew up with her."

"Oooooh, did you like her and she liked you and they liked her and her parents liked you but then-"

"She loved me, I think that was why she didn't accept my hand. She knew better than me. I wasn't in love Juliet, not with her. But with you." Romeo stopped speaking, Juliet smiled at him. It was the first time he looked at her smiling. It was breath taking. "Wanna head to bed?" He asked, taking the bottle and chugging the rest.

"I don't wanna sleep."

"Who said anything about sleep?"

"Oh, I see. Take me away shadow king!"

And Romeo did, he scooped her up and headed for the hallway.

"Wait, what about the letter?" Romeo asked. Juliet thought for a moment, not really thinking, but more like acting it out.

"Burn it." After they did that, then they headed into the bedroom. It was one kiss after another, they became longer and more intimate by the moment. Romeo pushed Juliet on the bed, the moonlight hit her face just perfectly.

"Juliet." Romeo whispered.

"Yes?" Juliet asked.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Romeo suddenly frowned and raced out the door. Juliet followed after into the bathroom. Romeo was viciously hacking in a bucket. Juliet slapped his back like an old pal.

"Maybe we should sleep tonight buddy."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Juliet awoke with a terrible headache. She tried to catch herself, she felt completely smuthered. When Juliet managed to twist her body to face what was holding her, Juliet came face to face with sleeping Romeo. Then she looked up to see Cordelia's face, it wasn't very happy.

"Cordelia, I feel terrible."

"Nothing happened Cordelia!" Romeo flinched a little when he yelled. He fell into a chair, Cordelia threw bag of ice at him and he placed on his head.

"Drinking, staying up late, awake in the same bed," Cordelia gave another bag to Juliet, "I can't believe this, Romeo I expect this from but you Juliet? Really?"

"Nothing has changed Cordelia! We didn't, at least I think we didn't." Juliet looked to Romeo, he shrugged, Romeo was as confused and in pain as Juliet. Cordelia groaned.

"Now of all times too!" She threw a rag on the floor.

"What do you mean now?" Romeo asked. Cordelia turned to him and then to Juliet, she rubbed her temples and sat on the table in-between Juliet and Romeo.

"Please tell me you read the letter Juliet."

"The letter?"

"Yes the letter. The one your mother wrote you? About coming back home?" Cordelia grabbed Juliet shoulder, "You did read the letter, right?"

"I think we burnt it." The ice on Romeo's head shifted in his bag, he set it down next to Cordelia.

"What did it say?" Juliet gripped the life out of her ice pack, bracing herself for the answer.

"Why should I tell you? You seem to not care about it. Besides you can't go back now!" Cordelia yelled.

"Please Cordelia, no need to shout." Romeo rubbed his eyes.

"What do you mean we can't go back?" Juliet asked.

"Juliet, you can't still be denying it? You and I both know what has happened here. Whether more happened or not isn't the real question here, the thing is you're in love with Romeo."

"Cordelia, please."

"How are you going to explain this to your mother!" Cordelia was right. Juliet glanced into Romeo's eyes, she couldn't stop looking. Romeo couldn't look away either. Juliet shook her head, as if to say 'I don't know'.

"Juliet?" Romeo tone of voice was desperate. It was sad and lonely. Juliet reached for his hand, and Romeo accepted it.

"What do you want me to say? That we're just going to hide here forever? That we're will go back to Verona and forget everything that happened here?" Juliet walked over to sit on Romeo's lap. Cordelia looked at the two, she felt useless. For the first time, she couldn't take care of Juliet. Cordelia saw her friends in desperate need and she couldn't think of single thing to say.

"Well, the carriage is outside. When you two are ready, come out and get me. I'll hear your answer then." Cordelia patted Juliet's shoulder and walked out the front door. The second Cordelia left, Juliet hid her face in Romeo's neck.

"I feel terribly sick, Romeo."

"We did drink a lot."

"That's not what I meant. Romeo I'm ridiculously love sick."

"Don't look to me for help, I'm feeling just as helpless." Romeo wiped a tear that had formed in Juliet's eye. Juliet's hand slid across Romeo's face. She sighed, and then smiled.

"So?"

"Will we stay? Will we leave behind the name Montague and Capulet?" Romeo asked. Juliet's eyes wondered down to the rag on the floor. She examined it's folds and wrinkles. It strangely reminded her of her father. When Juliet was younger, her father had shared how disappointed he was in her. Juliet's father had told her that she should have been more ladylike. But as the years went on, her father was more proud than anything. Juliet missed her parents, her friends, her cousins. Would she leave all of that forever, just for Romeo? Was there anyway, to have, both?

"No Romeo, I refuse." Juliet stood up, she headed into the bed room. Romeo froze, somewhere inside of himself he died. What felt like years him, a few minutes later, Juliet walked back in with some bags. She lifted Romeo off his seat and kissed him. It was a kiss much like their first, but Juliet held on tightly to Romeo. Her lips taught him where to go. Juliet backed up and looked Romeo in the eye.

"I'll only run, when a wild boar is behind me. I'll only hide, when a great lighting storm shakes the Earth. And Romeo, I'll marry you in the church that stands between you're father's ground and mine. I'll only marry you when Tybalt can look at you with pride. And my mother can't think of a single reason to hate you. We are going back to Verona, and bye jo I am going to marry you in a grand fashion." Juliet took a deep breath. Romeo smiled at her and lifted Juliet to the sky. She screamed in surprise and Romeo spinned her around the room. When he finally put her down, the two kissed yet again.

"That sounds wonderful."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

"It'll be a while before we reach the stop."

"Yeah, awhile."

"A long while."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Juliet?" Romeo asked. In the carriage, Juliet was snuggled up with Romeo in one corner. Her head rested on his shoulder and Romeo held her in a hug, yes she was in his lap again.

"Well, It will be awhile before we can be like this again."

"You had three months to admit your feelings for me, Juliet." Romeo mused. Juliet elbowed him in the stomach and he chuckled. The carriage hit a large pot hole and it bounced. The coupled tumbled over, the driver opened the carriage door.

"Is everybody alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just fine thank you." Romeo reassured. The door closed, and he let out a sigh, "Juliet? Are you alright."

"Yeah, but um, can you get off of me?" Juliet's face was completely red, Romeo practically had her pinned to the floor of the carriage.

"Oh, right, sorry." Romeo immediately climbed off her and sat down. Juliet crawled over and again cuddled up to him. "Your kinda scaring me a little."

"What do you mean?"

"Being so cuddly all of the sudden.."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not at all, just, it feels like you're saying goodbye."

"I am. The second we step out of this carriage and into Verona, we're enemies. It will take an eternity before we can be like this. I want to, be as close as I can." Juliet knocked foreheads with Romeo. Their hands intertwined and Juliet closed her eyes. Romeo's warm breathe fell on her neck. His warm lips lightly touched Juliet's neck.

"But the closer we become, the more I feel a wicked rising."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it'll be day soon, you should get some sleep love."

"Right. Mind being a pillow?"

"No."

And so Juliet fell asleep in Romeo's lap. Romeo looked out the window, the scenery changing from a frost bitten forest into a valley of white. Soon they would be in Verona, Romeo never imagined that he would dread coming home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

When the carriage stopped, Romeo and Juliet looked at each other for what felt like the last time. When the carriage door flung open and Juliet's mother yanked her away, Romeo's hand was forced to let go. The two were greeted with loud cheers and many hugs, it was as if all of Verona had arrived to welcome them.

"We missed you old chap!" Mercutio came running up to Romeo.

"Mercutio! You're alright!" The two hugged, than Romeo gave Benvolio a hug as well. Juliet on the other hand was faking a smile, and when she reached Cordelia, she hugged her and buried her head in Cordelia.

"Cordelia."

"I know."

"Welcome Home!" The Prince was the one man to force the two on either side of him. The Prince winked at Romeo and smiled down at Juliet. Romeo didn't get what was going on. "Of course you will relish us with the details of your stay in Mantua, right?" He asked.

"If it will please you my Prince." Juliet smiled back at the Prince. Juliet's parents put on awkward smiles and Romeo's parents did the same.

"But, Juliet, it's such a long tale." Romeo gave Juliet a face.

"Then we should discuss it over dinner tonight! You are all invited, Montagues and Capulets!" The Prince roared, cheers erupted.

"Oh goodie!" Romeo's mother exclaimed, it seemed forced.

"It was the only way we could convince the Prince to take you back! 'Be civilized with the Montagues.' How on Earth we managed to accomplish such a feet is beyond me." Juliet's mother picked at her handkerchief, Juliet was helping Cordelia put her clothes away. "Juliet, are you listening to me?"

"Yes mother, I'm listening." Juliet exchanged glances with Cordelia and the two rolled their eyes. "You and father lied about getting along with the Montagues and now you four are 'acting' civilized with each other but nothing is solved." Juliet sat down next to Lady Capulet.

"Well, when you put it that way-"

"That is the way you two have set, and you haven't thought a bit about me!" Juliet got up and walked over to the french doors, she opened them and walked out on the balcony.

"Haven't thought about you! How now Juliet! That's all we did, alone in that god forsaken shack with that devil!"

"And what would you do if I said I fell in love with that devil?"

"Surely you jest Juliet!"

"Yes it's all hypothetical, but what if I did? Would accept our love or would you-"

"Whether or not you thought you loved him, I am positive he would never feel the same! The Montagues only hate us, and if Romeo has ever expressed any affection then it was nothing more than a mockery. Instead of being flattered, you should have been insulted!"

"ROMEO, OH ROMEO!" Juliet screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Juliet, what has gotten into you!" Lady Capulet yanked Juliet back into the bedroom. "Surely it was just a jest, it was just a jest, Juliet? You're not really involved with that boy."

"No worries mother, it is just acting." Juliet smiled at Lady Capulet and released her hand from her mother's grip.

"Well, that's a relief. After all, it would have been a heart break for you fiancee!"

"Fiancee? Cordelia, you never told me about a Fiancee."

"I didn't know Juliet."

"And why should you? It was meant to be a surprise, after all, I'm sure you are very anxious to be wed, being seventeen years of age." Lady Capulet smiled at herself, very pleased. Juliet sent a message to Cordelia through their eyes. Juliet's eye were screeching _'I'm going to kill her.'_

"Fiancee!" Romeo shouted.

"Yes Romeo, a fiancee. I know it didn't work with Rosalie but Rosaline is a very nice girl."

"That's fine and all but mother, I'm quite fine without a wife at this point."

"Oh, Romeo, you should not fret. I promise you will not die alone!"

"Mother-"

"Right now you're just getting cold feet, but me thinkest when you see Rosaline tonight, you will instantly fall in love!" Lady Montague smiled.

"Knowing me?" Romeo smiled back, Lady Montague laughed and gave him a big hug. On the outside he was smiling, but on the inside he was screaming.


	12. Chapter 12: The Feast

Chapter Twelve:

The dinning hall in the Prince's estate was the loudest room at dinner. Entertainers of all sorts, jugglers, jokers, poets, singers, filled the room. Many people, consisting of the Capulets and Monatgaues socialized with each other. Being forced to be nice wasn't as bad as the two house would think, in fact the act became real. The only people trying hard was the heads of the two houses. They sat across from each other with smiles, not saying a word. The Prince looked at the two, completely amused by their effort.

"Juliet, this plan will never work!" Cordelia gripped a podium and didn't let go, Juliet struggled with her.

"Please Cordelia! If you don't walk in there then I won't and then we'll never know!"

"I have done a lot of things for you but this, this is where I cross the line. You can fall for Romeo, you can play with swords and wear pants, but never, never ask me to seduce your fiancee!"

"Quiet or they'll hear you! Cordelia, I smell a love match you can't miss out on! Besides, you look amazing in my pale pink dress, it's a shame not to show it off!" Juliet pulled harder on Cordelia's arm put Cordelia clanged to the podium.

"Oh Juliet, if you were not love sick then I would give you a lecture about love matches! I feel for you, really I do! But when I said if there was anything I could do, I did not mean through me your left overs!" Cordelia swung her arm and Juliet had to let go. Juliet stumbled and almost hit the ground, when a familiar face caught her.

"Hello." Romeo smiled. He held Juliet just inches from the ground.

"Hello." Juliet smiled back.

"Oh please!" Cordelia rolled her eyes. Romeo helped Juliet on her feet, but he didn't let go of Juliet's hand.

"Romeo, your hand."

"Do not fear, love, there's nobody here. Cordelia, you look very nice in pink."

"Shut up."

"Oh Cordelia, I'm sorry." Juliet walked up to Cordelia's face.

"You are?" Cordelia was surprised.

"Yes, I shouldn't have forced you to come with me tonight. After all, you have feelings too, and there's no way Paris would fall for you."

"That won't work."

"What won't work?" Juliet smiled innocently.

"Mind tricks don't work on me Juliet!"

"Whose Paris?" Romeo asked.

"Juliet's fiancee."

"Cordelia!"

"Oh, okay. That makes my story easier to tell." Romeo smiled and Cordelia nodded in agreement. Juliet gave Romeo a look. "Mother setted up an arrangement with a girl I've never met before."

"What is with mothers and arranged marriages!" Juliet banged her fist against the podium, inches away from Cordelia's hand. Romeo rubbed Juliet's shoulders.

"Oh, don't worry Juliet, all will be fine, you'll see." He kissed Juliet on the top of her head. Cordelia sighed, she slowly let go of her new friend, the podium and put her hand inside Romeo's arm.

"Shall we?" She asked Juliet, Juliet smiled and put her hand around Romeo's other arm. Benvolio walked past them then backed up.

"Wow." He nodded in approval at Romeo and headed in.

"What was that about?" Juliet asked, Romeo shrugged a mischievous smile spread on his face.

"Never mind him ladies, why don't we just go and enjoy the party." And so they did, they walked right in there, the two heads looking at Romeo and Juliet and Cordelia walking hand in hand.

"Lady Juliet, I saved you a seat." Paris stood up and pointed to the seat next to him, Juliet had to think fast, unable to think of what to say.

"Juliet! Romeo! Why don't you two sit next to me this evening?" The Prince motioned for the two, Juliet shrugged at Paris, secretly glad that the Prince saved her. But Juliet felt bad for the man, he seemed nice and full of good intentions, but he was no Romeo.

"Cordelia? Why don't you sit with Paris?" Juliet threw the bone at Cordelia. Cordelia smiled at her, a very displeased smile. "If you don't mind Lord Paris?"

"Not at all, Lady Cordelia was it?" Paris kissed Cordelia's hand and she blushed. Juliet winked at her and her and Romeo left before Cordelia could kick Juliet.

"Hmm, Romeo, why don't you sit to my right, and Juliet, I'm sure you would like to sit next to Romeo?"

"If the Prince will accept it?" Juliet curtsied

"Very much so." The Prince smiled, Romeo and Juliet took their seats.

"Now! You must share the details of your stay in Mantua! And I mean everything!"

"Yes, I'm very curios about your stay as well." Lady Capulet added.

"How so?" Lady Montague replied.

"Oh, I mean no offense. It's just that the arrangements were a bit odd, don't you agree Juliet?"

"No mother, I have no idea what you are talking about, Romeo was a perfect gentleman." Juliet's fingers brushed Romeo's hand. Juliet slid her hand under the table, Romeo did the same and underneath the table cloth, their hand intertwined.

"No honorifics? You two must have grown quite close?" The Prince pointed out.

"Well, Juliet and I agreed that since we were living together, it was ridiculous to greet each other that way."

"Is that so?" Lord Montague nodded his head slowly.

"Oh, nothing to worry, living with Romeo has brought us close but I think of him more as a brother than anything else." Juliet looked at Romeo, he agreed with a nod. Their hands underneath the table started to play around each other. Romeo's foot nugged Juliet leg, then Juliet's foot touched Romeo's ankle.

"Well, that's good. But it must have been tough at first, what with being enemies." The Prince added.

"Well it was tough, Juliet even threw a basket at me once."

"Three times Romeo." Juliet corrected.

"Aw, yes, that time in the market place! How could I forget that one!"

"You must have quite an arm Lady Juliet." Paris commented.

"This ones a killer with the baskets!" Romeo joked, and awkward laughter filled the room. Romeo's foot edged up Juliet's leg into her ticklish spot. Juliet coughed, because she was sipping her wine when he did it.

"Are you alright dear?" Lady Capulet asked.

"Yes mother, I'm fine. OH!" Juliet's sudden outburst caused everybody to jump in their seats. Juliet kicked Romeo, telling him to knock to off. Romeo covered his face with his napkin, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Are you alright Romeo? You seem, distressed." Lady Montague smiled at Romeo.

"Oh I'm fine mother, really." Romeo replied from behind his napkin. The rest of the night was quite a feast. Romeo and Juliet had to make up stories to replace the truth. They shared some things from the night before they left Mantua and the transition from acquaintances to "brother and sister". Paris didn't have a chance to talk to Juliet alone and Romeo didn't even met Rosaline.


	13. Chapter 13: The Balcony Scene

Chapter Thirteen:

"Well, that turned out well, don't you think?" Juliet smiled at Cordelia.

"Juliet, my little chat with Paris isn't going to change anything."

"I know, I just." Juliet looked off into the night sky from her little balcony, "I just want to pretend that it was enough."

"Oh Juliet. For now come inside, you might catch another fever." Cordelia began to pull on Juliet's sleeve, but Juliet didn't bugde

"Cordelia, what would have happened if I didn't catch that fever that night? What would happen if I met Romeo at that party?"

"There are a lot of what if's Juliet, there will always be what if's. But it depends whether we chose to ignore them."

"I know, but it keeps replaying in my head. How everything happened, it was like somebody was toying with me, it all seemed like all of it was bound to happen."

"Well, when you feel like it, go to bed. I think I'm going to turn in early if that's alright with you?"

"Yes, thank you Cordelia, for everything."

"I do it because I love You!" Cordelia yawned and walked out of Juliet's room. Juliet looked back at the sky, she stared at the stars. Something inside of Juliet reached up to those stars and prayed for a miracle.

"Romeo, oh Romeo. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. Why must Capulets scorn and scoff at thy name? Am I to believe that these feelings that I feel is nothing but a illusion? Am I to assume that even my own word won't stop mother's hand from sending me to my doom at the altar?" Juliet leaned over the balcony's edge, she ran her fingers through the leaves and ivy growing on her stone balcony. Soft blood red petals brushed near her fingers. "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So why is it your rose!" Juliet violently threw the rose onto the ground.

"Me thinkest the flower did not deserve such treatment love." Romeo's voice rang in Juliet's ears, she leaned over the balcony to see Romeo come out from behind the trees.

"Romeo."

"Thank you for the rose." Romeo pressed the rose to his lips.

"What are you doing here? If my father find you here than he will kill you!"

"Why so serious?"

"Really Romeo! Be serious!"

"Why? Tonight went so well, I thought I would never get close to you again and yet I spent the entire night by your side."

"Nothing but a small victory, my parents still hate you and Paris prefers me over any maiden. We've only began to fight." Juliet began to pull away from the balcony, "Now get you gone, before somebody sees you."

"No, I'm not leaving yet." Romeo some how found a way to climb up and into the balcony, the second he got down beside Juliet on the balcony, he embraced her. Almost immediately their lips met.

"What else could you possibly want?" Although Juliet's tone of voice was unhappy, her body clinged to Romeo's.

"Juliet, I feel like after one night you're already giving up."

"Just pondering, why do you think this all started anyway?"

"Us?"

"I was talking about the feud, lover boy." Juliet smiled and Romeo chuckled. But then Romeo gave Juliet's words more thought, why was their family feuding? It has been so for as long as he could remember but... _why_? Since birth it had been, _don't play with any Capulets_, _insult the Capulets_, _and the __Capulets are bad_. But why did his parents feel the way they did, the Capulets were every bit humans just like the Montagues. And then there was Juliet, she was no demon, she wasn't ugly or evil. Romeo looked into Juliet's eyes, he found something he had been searching his whole life. Romeo found the light in this crazy mixed up universe. He saw truth, wisdom, and true beauty in her eyes. Romeo's finger tips touched Juliet's lips. The two suddenly felt very warm and Romeo let Juliet go. Romeo began to climb down the vines again. Juliet touched his arm and kissed him.

"Good night."

"Good night."


	14. Chapter 14: When Saphires Fly

Chapter Fourteen:

The next morning, Lady Capulet woke up from a terrible nightmare. In her dream, the act that the Montagues and the Capulets were putting on became real. Lady Montague actually touched her and called her by her first name. Indeed, a frightful dream. Lady Capulet shook her sleeping husband awake.

"Honey, we have to stop this."

"What?" Lord Capulet drowsily replied.

"This act, if I have to have another cup of tea with Lady Montague and the Prince while smiling till my cheeks hurt, I'll go mad, absolutely mad."

"Please, it's just tea. Compared to what I have to say to Lord Montague in front of the Prince, tea would be quite nice. Thou are only exaggerating."

"Exaggerating! Do you know how that woman hides her insults in thick finger sandwiches and lustrous words! She a villain! She tricks every one into thinking she's the victim, but she's a villain, an utter villain!"

"Peace! Be still, and quiet!" Lord Capulet yelled at his wife. Lady Capulet bit her tongue and got out of bed. She called for a maid and told her to tell the cooks to start cooking. A hour or so later, the Capulets were gathered around the table, feasting on a delicious breakfast. Lady Capulet peeked over to see Juliet touch nothing on her plate.

"Juliet? Why are ye not eating?" Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Still full from last night I guess." Juliet sighed and pushed her plate away.

"But you barely ate anything last night." Tybalt reminded everyone.

"That's right, you didn't even lay a finger on the venison. Juliet, why aren't you eating?" Lady Capulet strangled her hankie, a cloth used for emergency.

"Tis nothing, really." Juliet's tone hinted that it was end of discussion, and just to satisfy her mother, Juliet took the plate and shoved all the food into her mouth. Lady Capulet looked at this display in disgust.

"Juliet! Is that any way a lady eats her meals!?"

"I didn't know spending a couple of months living with a single man was lady like." Juliet shrugged. Lady Capulet's eyes grew into slits, she became red all the way to the ears and her lips pursed together, making them completely disappear.

"Don't you ever say anything to do with those Montagues or their retched son. Juliet, that house should be burned for the way they act."

"And what is the way they act, mother? You seem to know them so well, it's almost like you're part of the Montague family." Juliet did it now, Lady Capulet stood up, slamming her hands on the table. Even Tybalt had to shake a little.

"We only cooperated with those people for your sake. Better to sleep with the snakes then to leave you alone with them."

"You can't hide it forever, the fact that you hate them. What will you do when this charade becomes transparent? Beg?" Juliet threw her napkin on the plate and pranced out of the room. The men didn't know what to think of what they had just witnessed. But Juliet's words had Lord Capulet worried, and Lady Capulet felt trapped. Lord Capulet glanced at Tybalt and Tybalt chased after Juliet down the stoney halls.

"Juliet! Wait Juliet!" Tybalt finally caught up and grabbed her arm. Juliet didn't want to talk to Tybalt, her mother, or anybody at all. "What's gotten into you? Last night you were overcome with joy and now you're acting like it's the end of the world."

"Tybalt, I don't want to hear it."

"What did he do to you out there?"

"I said, I don't want to hear it!" Juliet slapped Tybalt's hand away.

"Juliet.." Tybalt was hushed, Juliet's face was very pale and weary, she felt distant to him. "Why won't you talk to me anymore?"

Juliet laughed, she rolled her eyes and looked out the window into the wilderness surrounding the Capulets' home stead. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't listen."

"Try me."

"No."

"Juliet." Tybalt growled threatening, he was a very straightforward man who hated secrets, exceptional ones so obviously involving the Montagues.

"Tybalt, have y6ou ever been in love?"

"Love?"

"Yeah, inapplicable, unrealistically, and uncompromising love?"

"You mean Paris?"

"Never mind. Fare well Tybalt." Juliet continued her walk without giving Tybalt a second thought. Juliet spent the rest of the morning avoiding anything that could talk or breath and finally felt so constricted that she had to get out. So it was time to do some shopping with Cordelia and unfortunately, Paris as well.

The streets of Verona were wide awake by eleven thirty and erupted with noise. Children running around, vendors yelling and selling, guards keeping watch out for any shoplifters, and Cordelia humming in delight as she scanned the array of fruits and vegetables. She finally picked up an apple when Juliet scoffed.

"Not ripe enough."

"And when did you become an expert at this?"

"Since I had to take care of a man." Juliet groaned, Paris opened his mouth, "Oh no need to worry, I took no joy in it." Since arriving back to Verona, lying had become unsettling easy for Juliet. She felt like everything was a heavy lie now and the more she told the more she sunk deeper into this pit.

"Oh I wasn't worried at all, after all, you and I will one day be joined. I was simply preparing to compliment you on being so knowledgeable about such small things. Noble women don't realize the importance of these things." It was hard to tell if Paris's comment was really meant to be a compliment, at least to Juliet. Cordelia nudged Juliet and Juliet let out a squeal.

"Yes well, I used to have to do all of Romeo's shopping." She smiled, just saying his name made Juliet's thoughts turn to life on Mantua with Romeo and all the things they went through.

"Romeo? He sounds very important to you." Paris felt threatened by the sound of his name, considering how much time Juliet spent with Romeo at the dinner last night. Ever since he met her, he heard nothing from her mouth but Romeo. Paris himself never really hated the Montagues, but the way that Juliet fawned over Romeo didn't sit right in Paris's heart.

"Not really, more like a brother." Juliet glanced at Cordelia and Cordelia nodded. The three left the stall and continued their journey further down. It was mostly small talk, about the weather and such. Non of it really meant anything to Juliet, but hearing her speak made Paris go up to cloud nine. He was falling deep and felt like the luckiest man in the world. Which is very unfortunate for Juliet.

"I noticed the necklace around your neck." Paris pointed to Romeo's gift on Juliet's collar bone.

"Oh this old thing?" Juliet blushed slightly.

"It's a rather dull jewel for a woman of your stature, don't you think?"

"Come again?" Juliet growled, Cordelia pinched Juliet's hand in warning to keep it cool. Paris smiled widely and pulled out a silver embroidered box.

"When I saw it, I thought this would suit you better." He opened the box to expose a large sapphire stone on a heavy chain. The stone was as big as Juliet's head and sparkled when the sun hit it. It must have cost a fortune and well worth the money, for it's beauty was beyond compare and far more delightful to look at than Romeo's dinky little pearl. However, Juliet was no ordinary noble woman and hated how big it looked.

"Thank you but I'm fine with this."

"No please, I insist." Paris didn't wait for another rejection and put the chain around Juliet's neck, the jewel plopped on her chest and she felt an extra three pounds way her down. Paris also took off the simple necklace and attempted to throw it away. Although, on it's travel to the cobble stone path, a gentle hand caught it.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady's accessories." Romeo flashed a wicked smile at Paris and Paris had to curse underneath his breath.

"Good day Romeo." Juliet curtsed and Romeo bowed.

"A good day to you Juliet, Cordelia."

"Romeo." Cordelia's tone insinuated that she wasn't pleased with the way he treated Paris. Romeo shook off her glaring eyes and took Juliet's hand.

"Your 'jewel' m'lady." He let the pearl drop into her hand. "So doing a little shopping today?"

"Oh yes, apparently all the fruit in my room has rotten since I last saw them."

"That and Juliet volunteered to make dinner tonight." Cordelia bumped into Juliet and the two friends giggled a little. Paris glared down at Romeo's hand which has still holding onto Juliet.

"Juliet cooking huh? I have to admit I miss her cooking."

"Oh please, you used to complain about my cooking all the time."

"That's only when you started cooking. After a month or so, it became the food of the Gods."

"Is that so?" Paris interrupted, his hand reached up and ripped Juliet's hand from Romeo's.

"Yeah," Romeo stared at Paris with murderous intent, something had learned from Tybalt's glares. There was a long silence as the two had a staring contest, winner take all. Benvolio could smell a confrontation and pushed Romeo a little to tell him to 'snap out of it!'.

"Why don't we all go shopping together! Romeo and I were looking for some new blades." Benvolio glanced at Cordelia for help.

"Yes! We should, Paris, weren't you telling me last night how much you loved swords?"

"I hear that you, Juliet, also have an interest in the weapon." Paris squeezed Juliet's hand.

"I think you are mistaken, Paris, I have no interest in weapons, just the fight." Juliet forced her hand out of Paris's grip. The five walked to a stall at the town center, it seemed so surreal to Juliet to be returning to this place. Where it all began, where she first saw Romeo.

The stall itself was rather large with a overhang, it a large variety, beginning with wide blades even to the smallest dagger. As one could imagine, Benvolio and Romeo became entranced with the objects, Paris however was more concerned with Romeo. While Romeo was pointing out a war sword to Benvolio, Paris was contemplating Romeo's intentions toward Juliet. Cordelia saw this and wondered how poor Paris would react if he knew that Romeo and Juliet were already deep in love. It made her sigh, heavy in heart with being the only outsider to know about the exchange. It had been more than enough that Juliet had grown to be such a tomboy, Cordelia must have realized she would also become the only Capulet in the history to ever fall for a Montague. The whole thing sounded just right for Juliet's character.

Juliet tugged at the collar that caused her so much grief since Paris put it around her neck. She tried her best to enjoy looking at the new items but it was difficult to bend over, the chain would tug harder whenever she leaned.

"Give me a break." She cursed under her breath.

"That's quite the... thing you have there." Romeo whispered, he had casually worked his way around Paris and Benvolio to be at Juliet's side.

"He's driving me crazy."

"He isn't that bad. Maybe a little too serious."

"I'm sure he's worse than your fiancee."

"I haven't even met her yet, and I don't plan to, you can count on that." Romeo smiled at Juliet and hidden by the shade, took her hand gently in his.

"I see." Juliet felt such a force to touch Romeo more, but the presence of Paris trying to catch a glimpse was too much for her. "I've got to get this thing off me."

"I don't know about that, it has a certain appeal." Romeo joked.

"Romeo." Juliet growled.

"Yes, m'lady?" He chuckled. It made Juliet angrier every moment that he joked about this. That was all he seemed to do since they got back. She felt frustrated that he didn't feel frustrated. She wondered if he even cared either way. Didn't Romeo hate seeing Paris take Juliet's hand, or talk about marriage? Was he hiding his emotions or did he really think that all was well.

_"Be angry, darn it."_ Juliet thought.


	15. Sad Notice, So Sorry

So I hate to do this but...

Happy RJ is on permanent hiatus.

I'm sorry but I really don't think I can quite picture it, considering how old it is NOW, we all knew this was coming LoL.

Anyways all you really need to know is what happens to every character.

Romeo and Juliet of course end up together, this is 'Happy' and they don't kill themselves. See a tumble of events eventually lead to Romeo and Juliet having to duel for their respective houses (don't know how to explain HOW it turns out that way but it does LoL). Juliet's mom finds Juliet's diary with one entry explaining all of her frustrations and anxiety about being in love with the enemy and her mama has a change of heart. After that, the two families stopped putting up a front and learned to accept and even love the union of Romeo and Juliet. Which is coolio. Romeo and Juliet totally have like thirty kids after that, those two are animals I swear!

Cordelia move to Mantua with Mercutio, you bet your sweet petuty that happens. Angelica, the nurse does come back in the middle of the story (she's Cordelia's mom) and to keep her distracted from finding out Juliet and Romeo, Cordelia tells her eccentric mom she's in love and that's when she relys on Mercutio to join in the lie (adding a line of hilarity when the story takes a serious tone). Benvolio steals Romeo's sweet fiancee and Paris ends up alone. Oops sorry, did you think this story was a happy ending for everybody!? HA HA HA, okay just kidding, don't get mad. Paris does find happiness... in Tybalt's embrace. Let that sink in for a moment.

Yeah I put a gay couple in the spin, sorry I couldn't resist.

Sooo yeah, happy ending right?

I was planing to put a epilogue in the mix where Juliet stumbles upon a traveling play write in need of inspiration who she tells her story to and he decides its too light and threatens to make it a tragic and awful story. Just for kicks.

I am so sorry about this hiatus but alas I must accept defeat. I simply don't have the drive any long for this fandom to be honest. But thanks for the love and comments! I enjoyed our time together.


End file.
